Tainted Moonlight
by Dr. Dread
Summary: They did not do this for love. 100 SasuHina based drabbles. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Wow, I haven't been on here in quite awhile! Anywho, I'm tweaking my style a bit and I've decided to do it with the 100 theme challenge with SasuHina!  
>I know I do have another story and it's going under editing so until then, this will pretty much be updated a tad more frequently(hopefully).<p>

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!  
>Oh, and I'm planning to have these drabbles written in not so many words!. And it is set in motion in an<strong><span> Alternate Universe<span>**. Note that.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>**

"_What_?"  
>It had been expected-the cries of shock, the eye-bulging curiousity, the flaring hatred.<p>

She had known it would occur, but certainly not _this _fast.

They had only told their circle of friends-which fellow big mouth decided to send such a message to the _entire_ population?  
>Hinata buried her rosy face in her hands.<br>She could never quite stand so much attention, especially daggered eyes trying to pierce her heart.

And then, if but for a moment, time stilled and she was free of their anchoring attention-as he stood beside, towering over her quaking form. She choked in a breath of air, gradually removing her hands from her face-all the while avoiding his fierce gaze.

The Uchiha was probably aggravated by her childish actions because they simply tarnished _his _image. He hissed and she finally budged-and moved forward. As they left their quite unwanted peers, she angled her heads towards him and white opaque eyes clashed with ebony.

In those swirling narrowed pools of darkness-she remembered.

She had no need to be embarassed.

They did not do this for _love_.

* * *

><p>AN: <strong>Cliché<strong> I know. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for them. :c

A little more depth of what's going in the third chapter. Oh and the rating will probably change as the story unravels.

You know, the title is random. I'm not even sure if it connects with the actual story. hah.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright, the next chapter is up. And the first set of italics are thoughts. Please know that.

Or I guess more of a_ flashback_? o;  
>Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Complicated<span>**

_"Yo, Hinata!"_

_Her ears perked, and she snapped out of her thoughts. "N-naruto-o?" She whispered faintly as she was enwrapped in a bone-crushing hug._  
><em>The jolly blonde man flashed her one of his big, cheesy grins. "She said yes! Can you believe it!"<em>

_No. She couldn't._

"R-really? T-that's great N-naruto!" Hinata could only smile for her best friend even as it tore her inside.

Naruto's energetic, and impulsive self greatly contrasted with Sasuke's somber, elusive ways.

The Hyuga fancied a glance at the Uchiha who downed a glass of water from their kitchen.

_Their_ kitchen.

She looked away, and fiddled with her hair. She paused and peered at it-it had grown long in the past few years, nearly reaching the middle of her back.  
>Perhaps she should get a haircut soon.<p>

_Clink._

She blinked, and found Sasuke crouched, reaching for a shiny, silver object that had collided with the kitchen floor.

His silver band.

He never had it on in the house.

Funny, she never did either.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: The third chapter is in italics because it already happened. In the first two chapters Sasuke and Hinata are already married. - It's a flashback.

And I know I passed the 200 word limit but it was needed to explain a bit more of their predicament? x)

MmmmChineseFood: Thank you for the praise and review! And thank you for reading. C:

Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Making History<span>**

_This was it._

_Their knot officially tied._

Almost.

_Searing rich-black eyes bore into fluctuating wide tinted pearls. As if she were telepathic, she received his message; a light 'oh' escaping her pursed lips._  
><em>His hand grasped the middle of her back, unnecessarily stretching her amethyst kimono and slightly untangling her lilac obi-her breath hitched, her cheeks colored, fueling the fluttering dread in her heart.<em>  
><em><br>Sasuke be damned if he was going to like this part of the ceremony.  
><em>_His head angled towards her; her tiny feet poised upright-she stretched to meet him. Her pale hands clutched onto the front of his plain-midnight blue kimono, his clan insignia imprinted on the back._  
><em><br>Their lips locked-their deal now sealed._

_Hinata Hyuga was heiress to the Hyuga family and name-her family large and great in wealth and natural riches. Sasuke Uchiha was heir to the Uchiha clan-his family well-known, and powerful, if only in skill and to some extent-authority._

_What else but to merge the families together and make them legendary?_

_But..._  
><em>The Hyuga did not desire such and nor did the Uchiha.<em>

_She wanted to find love, to nurture a family, and to leave the hut of watchful, leering eyes that she called 'home'._

_He wanted to escape his clan's burdening duties and simply live his life his own way._

_And so..._

_She settled for anchoring him-keeping him in a comfortable home, and watching the household._  
><em>He agreed to toss away <em>complete_ freedom and help her maintain their life._

_Unregrettably they would tear away from their overbearing families._

_How quaint._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Alright an update. I didn't think I'd have time to write. Well here you go!

secretpenname3: I can't tell you how flattered I am. Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing! I'm glad you like it.

XpurplegurlX: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it. Thanks for readin' and reviewin'. c:

* * *

><p><strong>Rivalry<strong>

His crimson drenched right fist uncurled-jagged shards of glass lodged in his flesh. His smoky black eyes focused on the other bloody figure under a pile of rubble.

A smirk tugged at his lips.

He knew that guy was not to be subdued so easily.

"Che! That the best you got, eh, Sasuke?" A brief, unbelievably large, toothy grin was flashed the Uchiha's way. Sasuke allowed himself a tiny smirk.

"I feel like you're holding out on me! I swear Sakura puts your fists to shame."

Sasuke didn't budge.

Naruto couldn't help but further push the Uchiha's buttons. "I wonder how Hinata ended up with a shrimp like you! I feel sorry for to deal with those shriveled up-"

And of course, Sasuke kicked out Naruto's legs from underneath him, and delivered a blow to his bruised shoulder.

It was always like this.

Or at least between them.

They'd had a rocky start from the beginning but even the Uchiha could not deny the bond he shared with Naruto. In a way, one could even presume that the Uzumaki boy was the only one who truly understood Sasuke and his past.

But this-this was not about any of that sentimental bullshit.

It was a way they connected and communicated-each swift attack told a story.

And, well, they never did find out who was the best of the best.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it wasn't very SasuHina but I want to explore other characters around them/how they are around others. But don't worry there'll be plenty of SasuHina. c;

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I changed this up a bit. Ok. Entirely. I hated the original. Gah.  
>Enjoy! (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Unbreakable<span>**

"You've gone and married a Uchiha, have you not?"

They had went on, as if her presence really didn't matter.

"You no longer need us."

_We no longer want you._

"Your responsbilities will be swapped to your younger sister, or your genius of a cousin, regardless of his heritage."

_You never would have been able to handle them._

"Your name enough should get you through life."

_If you're lucky, you'll rot away soon, and take away your costly downfalls with you._

"If you wish to pursue a career, you must , of course, have our consent."

_As if you'd even have the potential to do anything._

"This marriage shall have us flourish once more."

_For once, you weren't entirely useless._

"You will not be with us any longer. You will stay with your husband. But, you must check in with the Hyuuga Family occasionially.

_Stay away, and bring no shame to our name._

She had barely responded with a nod of her head, before she was quickly dismissed. Hinata turned, ready to flee with whatever strip of dignity she had left, when she crashed into her cousin.

Fortunately, he had not fallen, but his glare spoke volumes.

She had just been told it would either be her little sister, or her cousin, but they had already decided.  
>She was just recently informed. They only wanted her to be on top of great news, and still, they were dreadfully late with it.<p>

She delicately bowed her head to her cousin. He merely scoffed in annoyance and swatted her away.

She fled from the confines of this prison, and straight into her husband's chest. Solemn-white eyes were met with darkness.

How awful.

He had witnessed her shame; a shame she had always wanted to be kept hidden. Sasuke huffed at her, and walked away.

He expected her to follow.

She did, ever so gratefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Obsession **

Annoyance prickled his unstable mind.

Frustration clung to his weighing soul.

Anger obscured his senses.

Narrowed black-beady eyes bore into the faces of many friends and family. He ground his teeth as they jabbed and eradicated what privacy they had left. They picked and prodded; intruding in on their life.  
>Had they nothing better to do?<br>Was their own life so agonizingly empty that they had to barge themselves, quite uninvited, in someone else's business? Sasuke wanted to bash in a few of their_ 'guest's'_ heads.  
>Dark-rich eyes spared a glance at their counter-part.<p>

Azure.

A lighter shade of blue.

The color of _her _hair.

She retained the bangs she had as a child-the rest of her locks now up to the middle of her back.  
>Although,in this case, she had her tufts of hair bundled up in a ponytail.<p>

Hinata presented herself in a calm manner, never once dejecting a single person.

It also seemed she could never fail to smile.

And as always, they questioned her innocence, his motives-and in a nutshell, their life.

Her cheeks would blotch with embarassment, such questions easily thrown in the open, too much for her.

But it looked to be that he was the only person that could catch the light, forced smiles practically straining her face. Only he noticed the nervous jitter of her hands, clutching and unclutching her shirt.

However, he was certain he wasn't the sole one to catch her sneaking glances at Naruto and Sakura.

She was too easy to read.

Not even worth a slight challenge.

Sasuke was tied to her.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Wow, I was able to write one. Well, there was the next chapter, I hope it was better than the last. I know it must have been awful. (x<br>I hope you liked.  
>Thank you for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Eternity**

Their eyes met-if only for a brief second.

Her hands were quick to fix his unruly silk-black tie. He simply regarded the papers clutched in his grasp. "Will you be eating a whole meal this morning?" Her soft whisper was barely audible for him to catch.  
>"No." His response was quick and sharp.<br>She slightly nodded her head to assure him, should he care if at all, that she was focusing on his words.

Hinata had come to learn that the Uchiha did not like having to repeat himself. He had such a temper, when let loose of course. "Alright, it is done." She said as she withdrew herself from his person. He didn't bother to acknowledge her statement, nor did he thank her; she was perfectly fine with it.

It was more of a routine for them. She could ask him the same question every single day, and his answer would not change.

Hinata paused as she slipped into her bedroom-perhaps, it wasn't so dreadful to have such a thing? The more her mind lingered on the idea, the less awful it sounded to her ears. Marrying Sasuke had been the biggest change in her life. And with not much of every little thing impacting their lives, well, it was quiet.

It was _nice_.

But how long would it last?

Even if they did it to escape an unlawful life, nothing lasted forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewin' I appreciate it!  
>Le'Vu: I'm glad you like it! Thank you for readin' and reviewing. I'm glad they didn't come off so OOC. (:<p>

**Gateway**

"Hinata!" She shuddered as her name was ripped from her friend's throat and slapped right into her face.

"Na-naruto!" Her soft voice was muffled into a tiny shriek of utter shock as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt her heart race like never before, her face burn as if the sun's rays seared her, and her stomach churn-in the few seconds he held onto her.  
>Just as she felt ready to plunge into an oasis of pleasure and joy and lose herself in the multiple layers in between-he pulled away.<p>

She practically wilted at the sudden loss of his warmth, and energy. His classic, trademark grin tugged at his lips. She could only listen to what he had to say-all the while wearing a mask of content. He met up with them from time to time. As he said, he liked to keep in touch with his good old friends. Hinata fervently enjoyed his visits. As he checked the watch on his wrist more than once-she knew he would have to leave soon.

With his final breathless words thrown at her in a rush, she still expected one more swooning hug from him.  
>Kami.<br>Her body and soul begged to be held in such affection once again. But he had left far too quickly to catch the shimmering hope in the depths of her endless, pure white eyes.  
>And he had missed the lingering hope within - crush her inside and out.<p>

Her ears perked at the sound of a loud thud.  
>Hinata glanced behind her. Sasuke had been outside, his attention honed in on whatever he had preoccupied himself with. Her eyes narrowed and then she turned away.<p>

He wasn't a bad man.

She simply desired to have what she wouldn't ever obtain.

Hinata just wanted a little bit of love.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note_: Whoa, am I late! Any-who, I've been really busy but I managed to squeeze this in. I hope you enjoy!  
>And I haven't made their ages clear, huh?<br>Something I'll fix. .

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Death <span>**

_Bullshit.  
><em>  
>It was complete and utter bullshit.<p>

His calloused, scarred right hand curled into a fist - his nails slicing through the toughened skin. His other hand groped for a wall, a stand, an object, anything! - to steady his shattering cool compostion.

Why was it suddenly so difficult to breathe?

Murky-dark eyes found itself honed in on a man. A young man in his late twenties or so, with two similar diagonal lines etched deep in his face-stretching from the tip of the bridge of his elegantly straight nose down to part of his cheek. His skin was taut and lightly tan, nicely co-existing with his head of coal-black hair. He lay on a bed-much too small for him- that covered his body with a splendor of white sheets.

The only thing missing to him-were a pair of bloody-red eyes that tore everything apart.

And life.

Who had stolen his last breath of life?

Sasuke crumpled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Behold! I have another one done!

I hope you lovely readers, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Opportunities<span>**

Her sheening white eyes glanced at his rigid form.

He took no care in her senseless staring as his attention was heavily focused on his bowl of steaming soup.

Hinata's eyes flickered away.

He had been different-ever since the unexpected death of his older brother. Sasuke had become more reserved. He was almost always in isolation, his mask of indifference ever so slightly strengthened. And he had sunk so low as to avoid his sparring partner and friend-although he would grudgingly deny such- Naruto. Her thoughts pulled her away.

_"Itachi..."_  
><em>He wanted to scream until his lungs burst, until he could no more - regardless of what he were to voice. He was just so damn angry.<em>

_Why did that damn bastard have to go and die?_

_Why did he leave him behind?_

_"Why? Itachi!"_

_Hinata snapped back, her eyes wide with surprise._  
><em>She had never once been present to her husband's aggression-to his raw emotions. <em>

_She glanced around the empty white room that was earlier filled with family and friends. Hinata turned back to Sasuke-his body fallen on the ground, as if forasken by Kami himself._

_She did the only thing her soft, heart allowed her to do. _

_Hinata sat behind Sasuke's trembling form, her legs crossed over the other, and placed her forehead against his broad back._

_"Sasuke."_

No, it hadn't been out of love, nor sympathy.  
>She understood his agony.<p>

Death had danced away with her mother.

* * *

><p>AN: Now that I think of it, it seems pretty random to throw that out there. Ugh. Oh, well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter. :)

And thank you guys for the wonderful reviews I appreciate the feedback. Plus, I'm glad you like this story.

jaja59: Wow. Thank you! And I'll see what I can do with that piece of advice. It is a problem I tend to have. Any who, again thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong><span>33%<span>**

He ruefully sat up - his body begged to be embraced by silver linen once more, his mind roared with a headache in a rebellious attitude; he cringed in response as he further denied his body.

Sasuke sighed as he tried to rub away the sluggishness from his eyes.

He was exhausted. His emotions had gotten the better of him and maxed him out.

Of course, no one else knew.

A familiar frown was stretched across his face while he was flooded with the memories on the day of his older brother's 'viewing'. Hinata had seen this ill, and feeble side of him.

She had seen a weakness in him that had taken a great hold of him. But she did not rebuff him, nor meddle further into his matters.

She had let him know - that he was not the only one to have gone through such pain and misery at the loss of someone precious.

For a brief moment, Sasuke had felt a little less jolt of anguish.

And for a present fleeting moment, he thought better of her. Sasuke dragged himself out of bed, away from those endearing smooth silver sheets, and went to prepare for another day of work.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: In case you didn't know what a 'viewing' is: In funeral services, a <strong>viewing<strong> (sometimes called reviewal, funeral visitation or a wake in the United States and Canada) is the time that the family and friends come to see the deceased after they have been prepared by a funeral home.  
>- Wikipedia<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. (:

dazynl8 : Haha, thank you so much for keeping with the story and reviewin! I loved reading the feedback. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dead Wrong <span>**

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata knew better than to believe the brash-joy emanating from this young woman.

"H-hello, Sakura." Hinata slipped on a smile- she was polite from her head to her toes.

Sakura cracked a smile in return. "How are you doing?" Sakura was young, perhaps nineteen (as were Hinata and Sasuke), with bright pink hair just barely reaching past her shoulders. She had electrifying light-green eyes that any on-looker would be pulled in by, regardless of her tough, snarky attitude. She was light-skinned, and thin, and she stood quite remarkable in her white frilled shirt, with tight blue jeans fastened by a brown braided belt.

Hinata knew Sakura did not like her.  
>Sakura loathed every fiber of being that was Hinata Hyuuga.<br>All of this disdain was due to the fact that Hinata was married to Sasuke. And as much of a nice person Hinata was - she somehow produced feelings of dislike for Mrs. _Uzumaki.  
><em>  
>Sakura had no reason to hate Hinata other then her attachment to Sasuke - even though the bewitching green-eyed vixen had Naruto.<p>

Naruto had been Hinata's first crush.  
>A crush that had spiraled into more, even with the lack of Naruto at her side.<p>

Even now, Hinata retained a sliver of passion for her blond, merry hero. Sakura was twisted if she thought she deserved both Naruto and Sasuke.

She was certainly foolish if she thought her friendly facade had tricked the Hyuuga.

"I-I'm doing, fine. And yourself, Sakura?"  
>Hinata smiled once more.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, I wanted to showcase Sakura's and Hinata's relationship, I guess? I know it isn't SasuHina - ness going on, but these two just had to come into play.<p> 


End file.
